House
A House referred to dynastic seat of power, sometimes limited to a single world and sometimes spanning several worlds. Numerous Houses existed within the hierarchy of the Imperium. Collectively they were known as the Landsraad, and were governed by the High Council. The term house also referred to a human dwelling. Balance of Power Each House usually maintained their base of operations on a specific planet - typically their ancestral home. Banished Houses were typically exiled to Tupile. Banishment was usually decreed by the Emperor, and would usually occur because the House in question did not follow the the Great Convention, such as employing atomics against a rival House. Not surprisingly, some Houses possessed more power and influence than others. Some possessed enough power to rule entire planets. These were known as the Great, or Major Houses. It was from one of these Houses that control of the Imperium was maintained. For more than 10,000 Standard Years, the Imperium was ruled by House Corrino. As a consequence of this framework, there was constant plotting between Houses, and on occasion two or more Houses would form an alliance to thwart or destroy a mutually rival House. This House system formed part of the Faufreluches class system. Known Houses * House Atreides * House Corrino * House Ecaz * House Fenring * House Ginaz * House Harkonnen * House Jongleur * House Moritani * House Mutelli * House Ordos * House Rabban * House Richese * House Tagliari * House Vernius * House Wayku Houses Major Houses could be differentiated into Houses Major and Houses Minor. Typically, a Major House was a dynasty that ruled a planet or planetary system. During the time of the Padishah Emperors, this usually took the form of a fiefdom handed down by the Emperor. A Major (or Great) House that ruled a planet was ruler of that world, and charged by the Emperor to uphold the laws of the Imperium, and the galactic order of the Faufreluches. A Great House would usually have its own army, flag, symble, coat-of-arms, and representative colours. It is said that only the combined military power of all the Great Houses in the Imperium would be enough to defeat the Sardaukar armies of the Emperor. Thus, a delicate balance was struck between the Great Houses and the Imperial House, since all the Great Houses were never expected to ally themselves together. Indeed, during the time of the Corrinos, the majority of Great Houses seemed to be preoccupied in petty squabbles. Each Great House maintained trade and business interests, and some Minor Houses were granted Great House status through amassed wealth from enterpreneurial endeavours. The Landsraad Titles for heads of Great Houses were usually Dukes, Viscounts, Barons, Counts, and Archdukes. Collectively, the Great Houses decided matters among themselves through the High Council, which was overseen by the Emperor. Great Houses also maintained a stake in CHOAM through the Landsraad. Houses Minor Minor Houses were aristocratic dynasties that were largely planet-bound. They did not rule planets but were regarded as nobility nonetheless, either through bloodlines or through enterpreneurship. They also enjoyed a small vote on the Landsraad Council. Houses Minor were frequently guests in the dining halls and entertainment events of Great Houses. They were also referred to as the richece. Under Paul Atreides During the imperial reign of Paul Atreides, very little is known about the fate of the Great Houses. It is believed that the majority of them managed to maintain their status, provided that they recognised Atreides ascension to the Golden Lion Throne. Under Leto II Durng the 3500 years of Leto II's reign many of the Great Houses had disappeared, since Leto's control over space travel meant that trade and political manouvring was virtually impossible. Particularly in the last 1000 years of Leto's reign, the Great Houses experienced a significant downturn. In one Bene Gesserit reporting period just prior to Leto's death, 31 Great Houses experienced complete economic collapse. Of these 31, six managed to maintain House Minor Status through heavy investment in the Star Jewel Project and diversified investment portfolio's. It was also during this time that the fees for Bene Gesserit schooling of Great House females was doubled. The Scattering and beyond In the 1500 years after Leto's death, some Great Houses continued to exist, and some of them managed to re-emerge and reaccumulate power and wealth to some degree. This is possibly because the lack of a central power figure and rigid structure in the Old Imperium left a power vacuum. Behind the Scenes While Frank Herbert named six (Atreides, Harkonnen, Corrino, Moritani, Fenring and Ginaz), the fact that others exist (more than 31) is mentioned in God Emperor of Dune. Some of these Houses were later named through non-canon sources, such as The Dune Encyclopedia, and the novels by Brian Herbert and Kevin J. Anderson. Frank Herbert mentions in Heretics of Dune that Great Houses were beginning to re-emerge some 1500 years after the death of Leto II. However, it is not known whether these re-emerging Great Houses were the same as those that existed during the time of the Faufreluches, or whether they were new ones. Moreover, it is also not known if the Landsraad still existed by this time. This appears unlikely, however, since no mention is made of the Landsraad holding a stake in CHOAM in this book, even though the Bene Gesserit and Bene Tleilax are mentioned as stakeholders of CHOAM more than once. Category:Terms and meanings